


Control

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter always thinks he has the upper hand.  Chris is going to show him just how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Kontrola](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353298) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



 

"What happened to my plan, Peter?"

"Sorry, Argent, never been one for following rules," the werewolf casually tosses over his shoulder as he walks passed the hunter into the apartment. Chris slams the door, turning on the other man.

“You know if we expect everyone to make it out this alive, we’ve got to maintain control of ourselves!”

Already halfway across the room, Peter stops and turns back to look at Chris. The older man is breathing heavy from anger, his chest rising and falling as he stares, a challenge visible in his eyes. Peter smirks and begins to saunter back to where the other man is standing in front of the door, stopping just mere inches in front of him. “Be careful, hunter, or I might start to think you care about me.”

The fire in Chris’s eyes flares as he lunges forward, mouth colliding with Peter’s in a wet rush of lips and tongue. Just when Peter starts to respond enthusiastically, Chris leaves his mouth, running his cheek down the side of the other mans neck, leaving a trail of beard burn that’s healing almost instantly. Yet, it’s not enough. Rather than lose contact, he grips each side of the ridiculously low v cut and rips it down the middle, pushing it off Peter’s shoulders.

"Hey now, that was my fav-"

"Shut up," Chris breaths against his mouth, "Just do as your told for once and shut up."

Surprisingly enough, Peter doesn’t say another word, just pushes Chris against the door, mouthing at his neck, raking blunt human teeth over the taut tendons. He slips a leg between Chris’s and can feel his hard cock against his thigh as he braces his arms on the door behind them. Chris moans at the dual sensations of Peter at his neck and the pressure on his dick as he grips the younger man’s ass and grinds their hips together.

Slowly grinding Chris against the door, Peter kisses his way back up to his ear and murmurs, “I’m always in control,” before going back to mark his neck again.

Argent’s eyes pop open from where he had them clenched shut in pleasure. He sides his hands from Peter’s ass along his abs and up to his firm pecks, lightly flicking his nipple. Peter’s leg is still between his, so he locks his ankle behind it, braces his shoulders against the door and shoves.

Completely caught off guard, Peter falls to his back on the floor, caught in a haze of lust. Before he can even ask what that was about, Chris is straddling him on the floor, still clothed, riding Peter through twin layers of denim hard enough that there might be dents in the floor when he’s done. Delicious friction pushes Peter to the edge faster than he ever thought possible.

Never changing his rhythm, Chris leans down to kiss the other man before sinking his teeth into his neck. Peter comes just then, in his jeans like some 16 year old kid from his first make out session.

Chris sits back up, looking at Peter with blown out pupils and come stained jeans and asks, “Who’s in control now?”

**Author's Note:**

> those are not my gifs and I am in no way claiming to be the creator of them.
> 
> be kind <3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
